


It All Started With...

by ChromeMist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist
Summary: It had all stated with another threat from Lila. Marinette and Luka aren't really complaining about it though.





	It All Started With...

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't stick to a schedule, here is day 15 for Kinktober 2019, thigh-fucking. I regret nothing! Beta read by SpiritHorse here on ao3.

"Lila's at it again." Luka said as he walked into his and Marinette's apartment. She rolled her eyes as she raised her head from her place sitting on their couch. She dropped her textbook and laptop onto the coffee table. While Marinette was happy for the distraction from her history paper, the discussion was about Lila. That was never a good thing.  
"She has been unusually quiet lately. I was wondering when she was going to try and start something again." She tilted her chin up to receive the quick kiss Luka dropped on her lips. "You have no classes in common though. She must be desperate if she'd chase you down. What is it this time?"

Marinette began ticking off on her fingers. "I stole something from her again. Or I've been telling people she's a chronic liar and that's cruel of me because that's making fun of people with disabilities. Or that I'm really lying about working for Jagged Stone."

Luka smiled. He joined her, chuckling and putting his guitar case down against the side of the couch. He put his arm around her as she cuddled up to his side. "No, none of the above actually. She just came directly to me and told me to break up with you. No reason this time, just either I do it or she'll make us break up."

Marinette snorted a laugh and nuzzled her face into Luca's t-shirt "I'd love to see her try."

"There's no way she'll get us to break up."

Her mouth quirked to the side as a thoughtful look passed over her face. "Although, we could pretend to break up...I hear hate sex is pretty nice."

He laughed, rolling his eyes before lowering his now amused gaze to her. "Baby girl, love of my life, my Muse... We don't need to pretend to break up to have angry sex. I'll have any kind of sex with you for no reason at all."

Luca let out a startled yelp as Marinette suddenly grabbed his shirt in two fistfuls and pulled him forward. Grinning wickedly, she flipped them over. Shooting him a triumphant look, Marinette tossed a leg over him to straddle his lap. Luka sucked in a sharp breath as her cool hands ran up under his t-shirt, tingles shooting up his spine from her touch. Marinette then ran her fingers over his belly. Her grin grew wider as she slowly dragged her fingers up to his chest. Gently, Marinette circled her hips over his interested dick. She curled her hands over his chest, lightly squeezing his nipples between her fingers. His breathing picked up as arousal started to curl inside him.

"Any kind of sex?" She asked in that low voice that drove Luka crazy and promised good things would happen. Luka groaned and nodded, sliding his own hands up the sides of her pink shorts. He grasped her ass in both hands and pushed down while he ground his own hips up into her, putting more pressure right where he wanted it. He heard the tiny 'ah' that escaped her lips as her head tilted back slightly, her eyes half lidded. She rolled her hips down just a little harder, dragging a moan out of him. With his head turned to the side and focusing on the grinding he almost didn't hear her sweet voice. His head snapped back towards her, eyes wide and rocking motion momentarily forgotten.

"What did you say?"

Marinette smirked as she lowered her upper body down. Her eyes closed briefly. She gently nuzzled their noses together before opening her eyes and whispering against his parted lips, "I asked, what if I pegged you?"

Years ago words like that would have never even entered her mind. It had taken her a full two years after they progressed into the more sexual part of their relationship to stop blushing and stammering whenever they touched each other. Now though, she uttered them without hesitation, her voice full of confidence. The blush rising in her checks had less to do with embarrassment and more to do with arousal now searing through them both. 

He stared at her a moment with his mouth gaping open. She had fingered him in the past a few times, but this was something different, something more. They had talked about it briefly in passing while discussing bedroom activities. She knew he was more than a little interested, and he knew she wanted to do what pleased him. He had told her before she didn't have to do things like that, Luka would be happy with her even if they were just sitting around doing nothing. Marinette insisted it was to make up for all the time before they started dating. Luka insisted he never minded how their attraction was stunted by Adrien. That was their one and only true fight they had really ever had, so they ended up comprising; meaning he let her do as she pleased. He knew she could get as bull headed about giving back as she did getting laser focused on her work. There was no deterring Marinette once her mind was set.

Luka's head surged up and he caught her lips in a bruising kiss, his tongue slipping inside her mouth as she opened for him. Both moaned into the kiss as the grinding started again, harder this time. Marinette brought out one hand from under his shirt to grasp his hair, pulling his head back and only an inch away from her lips. Her other hand rubbed up and down his chest, nails scratching his skin. His hips surged up into her harder as his head was tugged back to bare his neck.

"Fuck yes, if that's what you want baby girl." He groaned up at her as his hair was pulled just right again. She grinned down at the sight of him, flushed and panting and -so ready- for her. It still made her head spin sometimes with the rush of power he let her have over him. Stealing her courage, she panted against his lips.

"Is that really what you want, on your hands and knees for me as I pound into you?" She had no idea where all this was coming from. It had been awhile since she had stopped being shy about her body and sex, but she still wasn't very confident in her dirty talking abilities. It had to be Alya's influence, spurred on by how trusting and hungry he was for her in this moment. Luka's moaning increased as their grinding sped up. Marinette lowered her head down to rest against his neck as she panted against his skin, his head still thrown back. She mouthed at the skin there above his shirt collar, sucking a dark mark into it. "Luka.. Please, I need...."

He nodded, inhaling sharply. "I know baby, I want you too. Do we have any condoms out here?" 

She groaned and slumped against him. "No... In the bedroom and I don't wanna go get them," she replied with a frustrated pout.

Luka thought for a moment, his hands wandering out of her shorts and down her thighs. He grinned suddenly as he felt the thigh high tights she wore. His favorite pair of pink and black striped tights. Pinching the edge of one, he snapped the elastic holding it to her leg. Luka felt her body jolt from it.

"I can fuck your thighs.." He suggested. He felt her nod enthusiastically.

"Oh God yes, please!"

Luka quickly sat them up, lowering his hands to undo the buttons and zipper on her shorts. She wound her legs around his waist as she did the same to his jeans.

Marinette rose off him and the couch and turned to face him. He grasped the edges of her shorts to bunch them, panties and all, around her ankles. He leaned in to suck his own dark marks on her hips as she kicked off her clothing. Marinette leaned toward the side table, grabbing the bottle of unscented hand lotion they kept there. She turned back to him just as Luka was kicking off his own pants and boxers. Her heartbeat picked up as he turned onto his side and scooted back, his back against the back of the couch. His left arm wrapped around her waist as she turned her back to him and lowered herself down, aligning herself up against his chest. Luka knew she could feel his heart pounding. His hand wandered up her belly, pulling Marinette's shirt with it till he uncovered her breasts. He left the shirt and bra bunched up under her armpits. Luka leaned his head forward and mouthed at her neck, nipping and sucking as his hand grabbed a now free breast and began to kneed it. Marinette moaned as Luka gently rolled her hardened nipple between his calloused fingers. She tilted her head to the side to allow him more access, loving the feel of his rough fingertips against her. 

As he played with her upper body she spread the lotion generously between her thighs. A pleasant shudder ran through Luka as he heard the slick sound. She dropped the bottle on the floor and spread her legs, lifting her left leg up in invitation. Luka groaned in pleasure as he tilted his hips forward. Her closed his eyes and griped her tighter as she closed her her legs, trapping his cock between her warm, wet thighs. He began to thrust slowly into her heat. She couldn't help but look down and watch as the head rubbed against her, sometimes sliding just right against her lips. It didn't always hit her clit, but the sight of him between her, feeling him caressing her chest, was enough. She knew he had a thing for fucking her thighs when she wore the pink and black stripped tights she bought to wear to one of his gigs. It had been a success that resulted in a heavy make out session in the back room and lots of hickies on her thighs.

As he lost himself in the feeling, his breathing and tempo picked up. Luka buried his face in her neck as his grip on her chest became tighter. Marinette pried his hand away, placing it on her hip.

The sound of his skin slapping against hers increased as his thrusts became faster and more shallow. His moaning into her neck also increased along with pleas and her name. While she wasn't anywhere near her orgasm yet, Marinette knew Luka was close. As he dug his nails nails into the meat of her hip, she had a sudden thought. She really didn't want to clean up cum off a fabric couch.

"Luka, wait! Stop!"

Marinette's sudden shout tore through his pleasured haze. Concern washed over Luka as he pulled himself away. Propping himself up his elbow, he leaned over Marinette to check on her. "What happened? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I Marinette?"

Marinette shook her head and wiggled onto her back in order to face him. Her face broke out into a reassuring look, lifting a hand up to gently cup his cheek. "No, I'm fine love. I just really don't want to clean the couch later."

Luka sighed in relief, his body relaxing. He took her hand off his cheek and kissed her knuckles. "I think I have an idea then." He said. He leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips first, smiling then as he trailed his lips slowly down her neck. Marinette hummed low and threaded her fingers through his hair. The hum turned into a low moan as he reached her breasts. Taking one into his hand Luka sealed his mouth over her nipple, swirling his tongue around the hard peak. Now that the panic had passed, he could feel his softened erection filling back up. He sucked in a breath through his mouth as Marinette's grip on his hair tightened. God he loved having his hair pulled by her tiny hands.

"Your plan is to suck an orgasm out of me though my breast?" She asked. He chuckled and pulled himself off of her.

"Now there's an idea!" She laughed and swatted a hand at his arm. "But no way. I know it's going to take more than that to get you to cum. I have another idea though." Luka replied. He then griped his t-shirt, lifting it off himself. "Raise your hips up." He instructed. She complied and Luka quickly laid the shirt down under her. Marinette smirked as she caught on to his plan. She relaxed back into the couch, spreading her still slick legs.

He moved down, settling himself between her legs. Luka pressed his thighs against her ass, letting his now hard cock resettle between Marinette's legs. Keeping her bent legs around him, she closed her thighs to seal him between her again. Luka griped her hips as he began thrusting again.

"Much better..." Marinette sighed. Luka moaned in agreement, leaning forward slightly. Her knees were pressed towards herself and slightly changed the angle her was hitting her with. It wasn't enough to push her over the edge, but it was good enough to get her pleasure to build up.

"You can go faster baby." Marinette encouraged. She reached down and griped where she could on his thighs. His low groan of 'oh God' spurred her to use her hold on him, tugging him forward into her harder. Luka's panting increased as his hips began slapping into hers faster and harder. Marinette began pumping her own hips to match his thrusts, adding more friction along his cock. She moaned louder and tossed her head back as she was rocked back and forth on the couch by the force of his hips slamming into hers.

"Fuck...Mari... Marinette..." He panted.. "Almost..." She responded to his silent pleas, speeding up her own bouncing in his lap. Luka's reaction was instantaneous. He bent over her further, speeding up his own thrusts to a bruising pace. One hand held a thigh to himself while his other hand gripped the cushion beneath her. Luka's pleas became incoherent whines.

"It's okay baby." Marinette cooed at him. He raised his head and blue eyes stared into blue eyes. "Cum on me, love." All thoughts left Luka's head at that moment. His eyes slammed shut as he curled over her more. All he could pant was 'fuck' and 'Marinette' as his pleasure boiled over and his orgasm hit. 

Marinette watched through lidded eyes as his warm cum shot out. It smeared on the inside of her thighs on the drag in, and splashed down on her belly. She rotated her hips lightly, milking him for a moment longer. He sighed in happiness as his thrusts slowed to a stop.

Breathing hard, Luka released his hold on her thigh, shifting to lean back against his shins. He spread her legs so that they now rested around him on the couch. He ran his hands gently up and down the tights as he caught his breath. 

Marinette watched him come down from his orgasm, knowing her turn was next. Her heart still beating heavily, she removed a hand from his leg. She ran her fingers up the inside of one thigh and then down the other, smearing the lotion and cum together. Her heartbeat picked up sightly as Luka heaved one last heavy sigh and opened his now clear eyes.

She squealed as he suddenly grabbed her up, lifting her up and settling her on his lap. Marinette there her arms around his neck to keep herself against him. Luka shifted her back a moment so that his cock fell down to rest on the shirt beneath them. He tilted his head to capture her mouth on a searing kiss, swiping his tongue out to tangle with hers.

"Mm...Luka..." She panted in between kisses. He grinned in response.

"I've got you baby girl."

With one hand keeping his hold on her ass, his other hand dived between them. Marinette moaned and locked her legs around his waist as his talented fingers dug between her wet folds and found her clit. She leaned her head forward and buried her forehead in his neck. Marinette's breathing picked back up as she circled her hips. Her pleasure had simmered down when he'd stopped fucking her thighs. But now, as Luka swirled his fingers around her, it built back up quickly. Her hips rotated faster, pushing her pussy against his hand harder. 

Luka turned his head, catching her earlobe between his teeth and nibbling on it. Releasing it, he trailed wet, open mouthed kisses down the column of her neck. "Just let go baby girl. I've got you." He breathed into her sweaty skin. Pleasure built up in her fast. She gripped his shoulders hard, digging her nails in as she pushed herself against him faster. Marinette moaned out his name loudly as the wave of her own orgasm crashed over her. Hey body shuddered and her muscles locked up, holding him in a death like grip as she road it out. Luka continued to rub her clit through it until she shuddered over more and stopped moving. To not overstimulated her, he removed his hand and wiped her juices off on the shirt below them.

"Oh God that was good." She sighed into his neck. A thrill of accomplishment ran through him. He loved making her happy in whatever way he could. Leaving her satisfied always made him the happiest.

Marinette stretched her arms and legs out behind him, trying to work the kinks out of her muscles. Luka knew his legs would be burning from the exertion, but it was a good kind of burn. Marinette quickly shucked off her top and bra, tossing them somewhere to the floor before flopping back down onto the couch in a boneless heap. She raised her arms up towards him and made grabby hand motions at him. Luka laughed as he leaned down into her embrace, stretching his legs out alongside hers. 

They wrapped their arms around each other as they gently kissed, their pace no longer hurried. Marinette gave a satisfied hum as Luka pulled away, gently rubbing his nose against hers.

"I love you." He whispered before pecking her on the lips again. "So much..."

Marinette beamed up at him. "I love you too." She squeezed her arms around his neck briefly while giving him her own little kiss. Luka pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes and grinned.

"So... About that pegging..." 

Her body shook with her laughter.

"You're going to have to wait for that, I need to get a some things first." Marinette tugged Luka down and settled him back into her arms. She was quiet for a moment before she asked in a mischievous tone. "Say, how do you feel about me possibility scaring your sister?"

"Depends... What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I have a lunch date with the girls tomorrow. Since all of us that are going are dating someone, it wouldn't be weird if we happened to go to an adult store. Your sister is a lesbian. If she and Rose use them, they would know about strap ons!"

Luka gave a small shudder and curled tighter around her. "I'm so glad we're having this conversation after sex. Mood killer Marinette." 

She laughed at his little pout of misery. "I'm sorry, my love. I'll see what the store has tomorrow and if there's anything that interests me. If not, I'll look online and see what looks good."

"Do I get to see it before?"

"Nope!" She chirped. Marinette curled her arms around his neck tighter and nuzzled their noses together. "It's a surprise."

Luka grinned at her and tugged her flush against him, slotting their mouths together in a gentle kiss. 

He couldn't wait to see what she came up with.


End file.
